


Begin Again

by NerdAlert (alltimelisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelisa/pseuds/NerdAlert
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know how they got here, how he got here. Not here physically but here in this moment. Here at 24 Years old and in love with a murderer. A man who once would have happily killed him and not lost a minute of sleep. He doesn’t know how he’s fallen for a man who doesn’t love him back. Most of all, he doesn’t know how he fell in love with Peter Hale.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote most of this over the course of two days and I haven't edited it. This is after Stiles has gone away to college and gotten a job etc. Stiles is somewhere around 24, who knows how old Peter is. This is so short I didn't bother focusing on their past or other details. The title is from a random Taylor Swift song because I couldn't think of anything better. I hope you all like it.

Stiles doesn’t know how they got here, how  _ he  _ got here. Not here physically but here in this moment. Here at 24 Years old and in love with a murderer. A man who once would have happily killed him and not lost a minute of sleep. He doesn’t know how he’s fallen for a man who doesn’t love him back. Most of all, he doesn’t know how he fell in love with Peter Hale.

 

—————

 

_ He’s lying in a large bed on top of a navy blue comforter completely naked. The curtains are open to allow the moonlight in and they illuminate a path from the doorway to the bed. Stiles lets his arms starfish out in a slow stretch and he arches his neck before looking through lidded eyes.  _

 

_ “Were you planning on joining me?” _

 

_ ————— _

 

Stiles had been folding laundry when he first realized that he was in love with Peter. He came across a shirt that was much too soft to be his own. Sighing he crossed the room and opened the drawers that he had begun to think of as Peters drawer. Stiles didn’t know when that happened. He pauses and looks around his room, and he can see Peter everywhere. The sheets that he bought with a ridiculously high thread count from the one fancy boutique in town because every time Peter came over he complained about the cotton sheets giving him a rash. The blackout curtains were bought after Peter found Ms. Harriet from next door watching them. Even the shoe rack in his closet was bought because Peter was sick of tripping over his shoes in the doorway. Everywhere he looked he saw Peter. 

 

————

 

_ “Now darling, you know I’m going to give you what you need, but first I need to know what you like.” Stiles watches as the man stalks toward him, grace and power radiating out with every step. Still he manages to roll his eyes.  _

 

_ “What like my kinks? I hope you aren’t expecting me to call you daddy.” The man finally reaches the bed and crawls over Stiles. He grabs each of Stiles’ wrists in a hand and guides them above his head.  _

 

_ “You can call me whatever you’d like darling,” he says with a dirty twist of his hips that makes stiles groan and toss his head back.  _

 

_ ———— _

 

Stiles hardly pays attention as he closed the door to his apartment and locks the door. He drives into town on autopilot. He does his best to focus, knowing his father would kill him for driving in this state if he knew. When he arrived at Scott’s house he lets himself in with the key had been given a few years ago, wincing as it clinks against the other keys on the ring; one for his place, one for his father’s, and the other to a place he was beginning to think of as his own. 

 

“Is anyone home?” He calls out kicking his shoes off. He grabs them and puts them on the shelf that doubles as a shoe rack, having learned the hard way not to leave shoes where Spot can get to them. Despite having had the dog for 3 years he never seemed to have grown out of his puppy stage. As Stiles heads down the hallway he can hear the family eating lunch. 

 

“Hello,” he calls out and quickly hears two thumps of what he assumes are the little terrors jumping down from their seats at the table. He pushes the door to the dining room open and immediately finds himself on the ground. The twins having barreled into his legs with their supernatural strength causing him to fall over. 

 

“Hey little dudes!” He gets a chorus of ‘Uncle Stiles’ shouted back at him and watches Scott wince as he moves to grab the two terrors. Scott grabs each one by the seat of their pants and lifts them off of Stiles. When he had first seen Scott pull that move he’d been mildly worried but as time passed he quickly learned that it was often the only way to keep them in one place for any small amount of time. 

 

Stiles gets up and and takes a seat at the table, Kira smiles at him from across the table before asking, 

 

“What brings you here today Stiles?”

 

“I think I’m in love with Peter Hale.”

 

————

 

_ Stiles lifts his hips in a futile attempt to get more friction on his dick. The man above him is shirtless but he still has on a pair of gray pants that Stiles knows hugs his ass beautifully.  _

 

_ “If you want something all you have to do is ask,” the man says with a wicked grin, his eyes flashing an unearthly blue as he gazes at Stiles patiently.  _

 

_ “Fuck Peter, if you’re not gonna touch me I’ll go out and find someone that will!” Stiles watches as Peter cocks his head to the side as if considering his words before the man finally tosses his head back and lets out a boisterous laugh.  _

 

_ “You should know better than to anger a wolf Stiles, you don’t want to get more than you bargained for.”  _

 

_ “I’m ready for you to touch my dick, asshat,” Stiles says defiantly.  _

 

_ “As you wish,” Peter responds before dragging himself down Stiles’ body and swallowing him down in one breath.  _

 

_ ———— _

 

“Dude, haven’t you two been together for like, six months now,” Scott questions as he methodically adds chips to his already enormous sandwich. Stiles mouth drops open when he registers the question. 

 

“What? We’re not-? What are you talking about?” 

 

Scott drops his hand from where he was reaching for another potato chip and looks at Stiles in confusion. 

 

“I mean we could all smell you two all over each other. You didn’t really try to hide it,” he says his nose wrinkling in disgust as he remembers the smell of  _ peterstilessex  _ that always seemed to permeate Stiles’ apartment. 

 

“Stiles,” Kira says interrupting her husband before he puts his foot in his mouth, “we all knew there was someone in your life and not just because of your scents but because you seemed happy in a way you haven’t in a long time.” 

 

“I’ve been happy, what do you mean,” he asks defensively. 

 

“You’ve been content. None of us expected you to come back to Beacon Hills, but when your dad had the heart attack you came home to help and never left.” 

 

“Look we’re not saying it’s a bad thing or that we don’t want you here,” Scott adds while absent mindedly reaching over to stop one of the twins from shoving a grape up their nose. 

 

“We just never thought you’d stay here as long as you did.” 

 

———

 

_ “Shit!” Stiles gasps as Peters nose touches the skin above his dick. He hadn’t known the man was this talented. If he kept this up Stikes was going to cum faster than the first time he’d had someone else’s hand on his dick.  _

 

_ Placing his hands in Peters hair he gives a slight tug hoping the man will get the hint. When Peter finally  pulls off with a wet sounding pop there’s a string of saliva leading from the top of Stiles’ dick to Peters lip. Stiles swears roughly and pulls he man up into a kiss that’s more teeth than anything else.  _

 

_ “I want you to fuck me.” _

 

_ ————- _

 

Stiles leaves Scott and Kira in a daze. He would never say that he regretted staying in Beacon Hills after his father got sick. He was the only family that Stiles had left and sure it wasn’t New York but he did love this town. Sighing he heads over to the station. 

 

He gets there and waves at the women manning the front desk before weaving his way to his dad's office. He barely knocks before pushing open the door and flopping dramatically into the chair. 

 

“When did you know you were in love with mom?” 

 

John sighs and removes the glasses that he’s had to begin wearing to read paperwork. 

 

John reaches into a drawer and pulls out whiskey and and a glass. He silently pours two fingers into the glass before sliding it over to Stiles. 

 

“Son, I fell in love with your mother the first day I saw her, and every day after that. I just knew that she was it for me.” 

 

“That’s not very helpful,” Stiles mutters, while slumping even further in the chair. 

 

“Stiles, I can’t tell you if you’re in love. What I can tell you is how happy you’ve been lately, how you’ve been getting out of the house more, how you don’t look so  _ stuck _ .” 

 

“I’m not-!” John cuts him off with a wave of his hand. 

 

“Look, I never wanted you to end up staying in beacon hills. When you moved to New York I was so proud of you and I’m grateful that you came back to help me after the heart attack, but I’m  _ fine _ now. I want you to be happy and if that’s with this guy you’re seeing, then I support you.” 

 

“What if that guy was Peter Hale?” John looks at him before grabbing another glass and pouring himself a shot. He throws it back quickly before refilling the glass. 

 

“I can’t say I like it, but you’ve got a mind of your own. I see so much of your mother in you, Stiles. I swear between the two of you, it’s amazing I made it this far.” Stiles throws his head back in a laugh. He knew his father wouldn’t love the idea of him dating a murderer but this was as close to approval as he was going to get. 

 

“Alright pops, thanks for the chat,” with that dismissal the pair moved on to more relaxed topics. The sheriff complains about all the paperwork he has at the ration and Stiles pretends he doesn’t see him a pouring a third shot. 

 

———-

As Stiles makes the drive over to Peter’s place he thinks about how they first started. 

 

_ Stiles father had been released from the hospital earlier in the week and he really needed a drink. He hated the thought of his dad feeling like a burden so going into town it was.  _

 

_ He Uber’s to Jungle and proceeds to get wasted. For the first time since he’d gotten the call Stiles let’s himself go. He dances and grinds on faceless people, letting the hands trailing his body hype him up. By the time 2 am rolls around he’s mostly sobered up and ready to head home.  _

 

_ He steps outside the bar and takes a deep breath of the crisp air. He’s just pulled up the uber app on his phone when a voice whispers seductively in his ear, _

_ “Need a ride?” _

 

_ ———- _

 

Stiles arrives at the high rise and parks in his designated spot. He heads inside and takes the elevator up to the penthouse, kicking his shoes off at the entrance before letting himself in. He doesn’t bother to announce himself knowing that Peter would have know he was there the second he turned onto the street. 

 

Peter steps out of the bedroom, bare feet padding silently across the hardwood. He raises an eyebrow at Stiles in question. 

 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Peter raises both brows in surprise before he steps in front of Stiles. 

 

“Darling, is that why you’ve come here in the middle of the day?” 

 

“I know you don’t love me, but I just had to say it” Stiles says while his fingers slowly pull the thread apart on his jeans. Peter rolls his eyes before grabbing Stiles face in his hands. His thumbs run gently against the flush on Stiles cheeks. 

 

“Stiles, you idiot, of course I love. We’ve been together for the past four months at least.” 

 

“We have not! When was I notified of this,” Stiles says his eyes wide and hands flailing to awkwardly knock Peters hands off. 

 

“You have a keys to my place and a parking spot in my garage. What did you think was happening?”

 

“I don’t know?! It was just easier access for the sex?”

 

Peter let’s out a sigh before heading into the kitchen. He pulls down his favorite mug that they found in an antiques shop a few months ago. He pours water into the mug and drops a chamomile tea bag into it before turning around to face Stiles. 

 

“Do you want to be with me,” he questions with the mug obscuring half of his face. 

 

“Dude, of course! You have your own drawers at my place, I bought a suit for you. I guess I just never realized it,” he shrugs with his face flaming. 

 

“You’re such an idiot.”

 

Stiles crosses the room and crowds into Peter. He wraps his arms around his waist and whispers,

 

“But you love this idiot.” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes and responds, 

 

“I don’t know why, but I do.” 

 

———

 

Stiles lays in bed with his head on Peter’s chest, letting his heartbeat soothe him into slumber. Peter looks down at the man he loves and thinks back to their first night together. 

 

_ Peter’s teeth gleam in the moonlight and he quickly but efficiently opens Stiles up with his fingers. When Stiles is gasping out his name Peter removed his fingers and slicks his dick up. He presses the head in and has to stop to catch his breath. Stiles’ body clenches around him and the boy writhes around searching for more. Peter bottoms out with a gasp and knows that this is it for him. Stiles Stilinski was going to be the death of him.  _

 

_ Stiles looks up at him with his pupils blown wide. His lashes flutter as he tries to keep his eyes open and focused on the man above him.  _

 

_ “Peter, move. Please.”  _

 

_ Peter guides Stiles hands above his head and squeezes his wrists.  _

 

_ “If these hands move, I stop. Understood?”  _

 

_ Stiles nods frantically, practically willing to do anything to get Peter moving.  _

 

_ “Use your words, darling,” Peter says with a shallow thrust and nibble on his throat _

 

_ “Oh my God,” Stiles groans, turning his head to bite at his biceps, “yes! Just fucking do something.”  _

 

_ Peter immediately begins fucking into him as though his life depending on it. In the morning he would be ashamed at how little finesse he had but in this moment he was only concerned with morestileswant.  _

 

_ Guided by the noises leaking from Stiles lips Peter finds a rhythm that has them both gasping. Far too quickly Peter feels his balls drawing up. He grabs Stiles dick and pumps in counterpoint to his thrust.  _

 

_ “Darling, I want you to cum before me.”  _

 

_ “God, yes! Peter!”  _

 

_ Peter leans forward and nips at Stiles earlobe and with a dirty grind whispers,  _

 

_ “If I cum first you’ll have to get yourself off.” _

 

_ At this Peter lifts up Stiles legs and wraps them around his waist. No longer worried about finesse he thrusts into Stiles with abandon, chasing his own orgasm. Stiles lets out a shrill cry as he repeatedly hits his prostate and cums. Peter marvels as the white streaks shoot up to Stiles chin and paint his stomach. He only closes his eyes when his own orgasm is pulled from him with a gasp. He knows that if his eyes were open they’d be flashing an electric blue, far different from his regular eye color.  _

 

_ “Dude, we have to do that again.”  _

 

He doesn’t know how he managed to fall for a man with the vocabulary of a teenaged boy, but Peter is sure that there has never been a man more perfect for him. 


End file.
